Mikan's Choice
by crystalinuyasha
Summary: Natsume begins to have feelings for Mikan but Mikan can't tell what her feelings for him are. How will the story end will they fall in love....or not?
1. Chapter 1

"Hotaru wait," yelled a little girl as she came running out of her room in the elementary dorms.

Her name was Mikan and she goes to a special school called, Alice Academy.

"Hurry up baka," yelled Hotaru, "your going to make me late again." Once again like every other day Hotaru got on her scooter and road off with Mikan. Hotaru is Mikan's best friend.

"Stupid Hotaru you never wait for me," Mikan frowned and ran down the street, to her class. 'Even though this happens every day I still hate it when she leaves me, CRAP! I'm going to be late again. Jinno-sensai is going to kill me this time for sure.'

Mikan ran as fast as she could and passed a cherry blossom tree and looked up at it for a second and ran off again.

5 minutes later

"MIKAN YOUR LATE AGAIN," yelled her teacher Jinno. He lifted his metal rode and pointed it at her. (Jinno has the Alice of lightening and uses the metal rode to control it better) He was so mad that he lost control of the lightening and it shot out of control at Mikan. Mikian had the Alice of Nullification but it wasn't that strong yet so she couldn't stop the blast from hitting her. She was thrown up against the wall so hard it knocked her unconscious.

At the same moment Natsume and Ruka walked into the class room and saw Mikan on the floor. They looked up and gave Jinno-sensai a death look, then bent down to pick her up. Ruka opened the door for Natsume and walked out together with Mikan.

Jinno came running out yelling after the two, "You may not leave this room, come back her now all three of you."

Natsume became even madder then before and turned around to look at the teacher, "Don't you ever hurt my friends again." He turned back around and walked off with Mikan in his arms and Ruka by his side.


	2. The Missing Girl Part 1

I know this might be a little confusing, but I would hope that you like it. I'm sorry for taking so long to put it out here.

* * *

When Mikan finally woke up she was lying in a bed. She sat up and looked around and noticed the fire stains on the walls around her. 'Where could I be? Natsume's room perhaps.' She felt the bandage that went around the top of her head. 'Ow what happened to me?'

Mikan got up and tried to walk over to the door. When it suddenly opened up and Natsume walked in.

"Get back in bed!" Natsume went over to her and tried to get her to go back, when she tried to stop him, Mikan fell on top of Natsume feeling really dizzy and they looked into each others eyes…..

Quietly Ruka walked in and noticed the two of them. "What ya doin down there?" He walked in chuckling and bent down to se the two of them. They both looked up bright red.

Natsume pushed her back and got up, "Stupid over there fell on me." He folded his arms and looked away.

Mikan looked up at Ruka, "He said I have to stay in bed though."

Natsume went and picked her up, "Your head isn't well still stupid. Remember that's the reason you fell on me."

Ruka smiled at the two and walked out chuckling.

-Next Day-

Mikan wakes up and looks around again. She got up out of bed slowly and tripped over something, "Ow." Mikan looked back and noticed Natsume on the ground. She goes up to the bed and pulls off the blanket and sets it on him, "Sleep tight." She whispers kindly to him and walked out.

Ruka soon walked in to find Natsume on the ground and Mikan is gone. He runs over to Natsume, "Natsume wake up! Natsume Mikans gone!"

Natsume soon wakes up and looks at Ruka with caution in his eyes, "What? Where is she then?"

Ruka helps Natsume up, "I'm not sure, but I hope she's ok."

The two of them leave the room and run out the door looking both ways wondering which to go, "I'll go left if you go right Ruka." Ruka nodded and ran off.

-During that exact time-

"LET GO OF ME. LET GO OF ME NOW!" Mikan screamed and yelled. 'How did this happen to me?"

-Flash Back-

"It feels soon good to finally take a nice hot shower." Mikan smiled and changed into one of her summer uniforms. She walked out of her room and into the hallway going down to the dorm lounge. She grabbed an apple and went to sit down…….

Suddenly the lights went out and she felt hands go around her mouth and waste. She was pulled up and thrown into what seemed like a huge sack, then it felt like it started to move. There was rope tied around her hands and feet before they closed the seal for good until it was to be opened again.

-Back to present-

Ruka runs up the stairs to Mikan's room while Natsume searches the lounge area for her. Natsume notices the lights off and goes to turn them on. 'Hmmm that was weird. I wonder why the lights are off, there never turned off. Once the lights turned on all the way he began to look around a little. As he walked over to the main couch in the center of the room he saw to small red bows that resembled the ones that Mikan wore often. He ran over to them and began to pick up the two little ribbons on the floor. He ran up the stairs to show Ruka, Ruka I think Mikan has been taken or… I don't know maybe she just dropped them, but we should go ask that new girl who has the ability to see where people are." Ruka nodded and they both ran off to find her. They both ran through the girls dorm where Mikan stayed together to try and find her, but it was useless she wasn't to be found anywhere in the dorm. They found one of her friends that had the room next to her and asked her, "Hey do you know where the girl that stays by you is?"

She looked at them both, "Why should I tell you guys? I don't even know who you are."

Natsume walked up next to her and lifted his hand where a small flame began to emerge, "Tell us please!"

She looked at them both quite frightened at the sight of the reddish orange flame getting closer to her, "She's at her favorite spot on the roof of the elementary school."

Natsume clenched his tiny hands into a fist to make the flame disappear, "Thank you."

Ruka looked at her with a cold look, "You shouldn't make him angry." They both turned around and started to run down the stairs to the building.

-During that exact moment-

Mikan finally woke up on a dirt floor in what seemed to be a Dungun cell. There was a plate with some bread and a cup of water.

"Hey the kid is finally up." Yelled a man to another person. "Hey kid your probably wondering where you are." He opened the cell door and walked in. He sat down next to her on the ground placing his hand on the cheek of her face. She pulled back slapping his hand quickly leaving a huge red mark.

Mikan started to go backwards away from the man, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" The man started to go toward her.

"Oh Mikan, Mikan, Mikan I know many things about you." He started to chuckle.

-A few minutes before-

Ruka comes funning down the hall with a girl. "Natsume, I've found her!"

"I'm over here Ruka. Will she show us where Mikan is?" Natsume comes running around the corner toward Ruka and the girl.

Ruka stops and sits against the wall tired and out of breath. "No I haven't asked her yet I was waiting for you." Natsume goes and sits next to him looking up at the girl, "Can you show me where Mikan is?"

The girl sits down next to Ruka, "Stop calling me girl I have a name ya know its Taki. Yes but I need something that Mikan uses everyday."

Natsume remembers that he put Mikan's bows in his pocket, "Will these do?" He pulls them out and hands them to Taki.

"Yes this will do great." She pulls out a large crystal ball and started to gaze into it.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry if it is really confusing and I'll have the next part up soon. I promise. 


End file.
